


Taming the Beast

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But who's seducing who, Calling Dimitri Dima, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fondling Large Breasts, Horny Byleth, Horny Dimitri, How To Train Your Dimitri, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Rating will go up, Seduction, Sothis Regalia Byleth, Whipped Dimitri, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: Consumed by his desire for revenge, Dimitri grows more and more unreasonable and has foolishly risked his life and the lives of his soldiers time and time again. Byleth is at her wits’ end trying to rein him in.  She is left with one last option. For the Kingdom, for her friends, and for the prince himself, Byleth must seduce Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born when the Sothis Regalia was released. omg female Byleth is so freaking cute

Byleth stood behind Dorothea and put her hand on her friend’s shoulder in hopes of comforting her. But she still continued to cry. Ferdinand lay in the cot before them, his head wrapped in bloody bandages and his sword arm in a caste.

“How is he, Manuela?” Byleth asked. 

Manuela was bent over Ferdinand’s form, her hands emitting a soft white light that bathed the noble’s broken arm.

“He’s lucky. I’ll put it that way.” Manuela said. The light of her palms dimmed as she completed the Heal spell. “Don’t wake him. Let the spell soak into his bones so he will make a full recovery.”

Dorothea sobbed louder but it was in relief rather than sorrow. She took the seat by Ferdinand’s bedside and brought her lover’s good hand to her lips and placed a kiss. Her tears didn’t stop but she was so happy Ferdinand was going to be alright.

Manuela released a sigh and moved onto the next patient. Byleth gave Dorothea privacy with Ferdinand and exited the infirmary. Outside, the former Black Eagle students gathered. 

“Is Ferdinand gonna be alright, Professor?” Caspar asked. He had a cut on his cheek and parts of his armor were burnt to a crisp by fire magic but he needed no immediate medical attention.

“Manuela says he’ll be fine.”

Her former students all took a sigh of relief.

“Does…” Bernadetta squeaked before clearing her throat. “Does Prince Dimitri not want us here?”

“No, don’t say that, Bernie.” Byleth said.

“But it would seem so.” Linhardt frowned. “He left Ferdinand to die.” 

Petra put her arm around Bernadetta. “And all because Ferdinand was an Empire noble.”

“We don’t know if that’s what happened.” Byleth tried to reassure them that the prince of Faerghus held no ill will against them. But nothing she could say would make them feel any safer being a part of this army.

Dimitri was hostile to everyone. But he was especially vicious to those that defected from the Empire. And Byleth was finding it harder and harder to temper his worst impulses.

“I will talk to Dimitri.” Byleth settled on saying. 

Caspar frowned and looked towards Linhardt, who looked towards Petra, who looked towards Bernadetta, who looked absolutely horrified. 

“Don’t worry. I… I will talk to him.”

Byleth gave each of them a flower and waved before making her way to the cathedral. The sky was turning shades of orange and violet and blue. But it didn’t matter. Byleth knew Dimitri barely ever left the cathedral when he wasn’t preparing for battle.

Felix stood waiting for her outside the cathedral doors.

“Professor.” He crossed his arms.

Byleth didn’t want to stop because she already knew what he was going to say, but she did anyway. “What is it, Felix?”

“Are you going to knock some sense into the boar?”

“Please don’t call him that. He’s our prince.” 

Felix only sneered.

“But, yes. I was on my way to speak with Dimitri.”

“If he continues to act this way, disregarding the lives of his soldiers and even risking his own life… I assure you, Professor, we will not last in this war.” Felix shook his head in grief. “People will lose faith in his ability as a leader. Soldiers will start deserting, not wanting to serve someone who will needlessly sacrifice their lives. And our numbers are already dwindling as it is.”

Byleth looked away from him. “I know that.”

Felix moved back into Byleth’s line of sight. “And if we do win this war and the boar prince becomes king as he is now, his subjects will have no love for him if he treats them the same way he treats his comrades-in-arms.”

“I know that.”

“The Kingdom army may plot to crown another.”

“I know that.”

“You’re the only one who can make him see the error of his ways.”

“I know that, Felix!” She ran her hand down her face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. But I’m trying my best.”

Felix scoffed and started to walk away. “Then try harder or else that beast is going to get himself killed along with the rest of us.”

Byleth’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I know that.” She continued on her way.

Many still occupied the cathedral so Byleth took a seat at the pew in the back and waited until nightfall when the cathedral would empty.

Light shone from the stars and moon above, leaking in through the holes in the roof. Byleth found Dimitri standing amongst the broken statues and imploded walls.

“Dimitri?” She said in her softest voice. “Dimitri, it’s me, Byleth.”

He did not acknowledge her presence.

“Have you eaten?”

He was still silent.

“The dining hall is closed but I can still get us in. Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” She carefully slipped her hand in his.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled and snatched his hand away. 

Byleth stared at him and took a deep breath. “You must come to your senses.”

“Hmph.” He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

“Why didn’t you help Ferdinand?” Byleth said, deciding it was better to be blunt. “He helped you.”

Dimitri turned his head toward her but it was only to glare.

Byleth took a cautious step towards him. “You may drive our friends away.”

“You mean your friends. I would never associate with Empire scum.”

“Don’t say such hurtful things, Dimitri.” Byleth sighed. “They came to help us. They want this war to end just as much as any one of us.” She waited for him to respond but when a full minute passed and he was still silent, she went on. “Speak to me, Dimitri, please. I want to understand you.”

“Go away.” His voice wasn’t as harsh as usual but there was still no warmth. 

“Dimitri, it hurts me when you treat me like this.” 

“I do not care.”

Byleth’s arms and legs started to tremble. 

“You don’t care about me?” She gave him some space but it was more so he wouldn’t notice her on the verge of tears. “I care about you.”

Dimitri turned his gaze toward her and for a split second, she felt hopeful that he might give her that smile she missed so much. But he didn’t say anything and turned away again.

Byleth’s eyes felt itchy and her nose runny. She sniffled before choking out, “If you don’t care about me, that’s fine.”

It wasn’t fine. 

“But at least care about yourself.”

This time she didn’t wait for him to answer. She darted out of the cathedral, pushed the doors open and didn’t look back. Luckily, it was so late at night that not many saw the former Ashen Demon cowering to her room with tears spilling down her cheeks.

Once inside, she tried to regain her composure. But the tears just kept falling. So she let them. She laid down on her bed, the side of her face sticky with tears and creating a wet puddle on her pillow.

Why? Why did it have to be him that turned out like this? Why did it have to be Dimitri? He was her kindest, most considerate student. He taught orphans how to defend themselves. He helped with stable duty even if it wasn’t his turn. He enjoyed bad puns. 

He did everything he could to make Byleth feel welcome at Garreg Mach, from showing her around, teaching her the proper way to lecture funnily enough, inviting her to dinner, and even rescuing her from monsters.

Dimitri was her Prince Charming.

But not anymore.

Felix was right. Dimitri was going to run their army into the ground. If not by sending their soldiers off to their deaths, then by inspiring desertion with his cold hearted commands. Either way the end result would be Byleth and everyone she loved as corpses on the battlefield. 

And Dimitri, more tears flooded Byleth’s pillow, Dimitri will never return to being the man she loves. 

No, she wouldn’t let that happen. She had to do something. Anything.

* * *

Byleth rose early the next morning to go fishing with Leonie. Together, they caught the week’s supply of fish. They delivered their catch to the kitchens and spent the morning salting and smoking fish and peeling potatoes. 

After lunch, Byleth went to the former Golden Deer classroom where the children were housed. She assisted the nuns in conducting reading and writing lessons and told the children stories of Jeralt the Bladebreaker to keep their spirits up. 

When it was suppertime, Byleth headed to the infirmary and fed those who could not feed themselves. Manuela, Mercedes, Linhardt, and Marianne were busy changing bandages and performing Heal spells that they didn’t have a chance to speak with Byleth. But she didn’t mind. Byleth was too nervous to be a good conversationalist right now.

The late night bell rang when Byleth was finally able to eat her own dinner. And though she was still hungry for more, she took a bath. Afterwards, she took time to smear scented oils on her body, a first for her. Back in her room, she was greeted with the outfit she had laid out on the bed earlier that morning.

Seteth and Flayn had presented her with it days ago. They had said something along the lines of the church needing a leader until they recover Rhea. And they wanted that leader to be Byleth. They spoke with the generals of the Knights of Seiros and they agreed as well. They said it was what Rhea would have wanted. 

It was exactly what Rhea wanted as she told Byleth herself but Byleth kept quiet about that detail. She still wasn’t sure she was right for such a role. 

Byleth walked up to her bed and ran her fingers along the fabric of the dress. It reminded her so much of Sothis and how much Byleth missed hearing her voice, mostly because it was the same clothing and accessories that Sothis wore in Byleth’s mind. She didn’t know how or why the church would have something like this, but it mattered not. It was Sothis Regalia and that was that.

Byleth removed her robe and put on the deep indigo dress with gold detailing. She slipped into the sheer leggings and matching sleeves. She braided the pink and white ribbons into her hair and tied the remaining fabric to her wrists. She hung the detailed threads over her shoulders and positioned the large medallion carved with the crest of flames over her exposed navel. She donned the golden headpiece.

Save for the mint hair and rounded ears, she looked so much like Sothis, Byleth almost didn’t recognize herself in the mirror. 

No, there were other things that set her apart from Sothis. And that’s exactly why she chose to wear these clothes. They exposed parts of her body she wanted to showcase.

Before she designated herself as ready, Byleth sat at her desk and used a hand mirror Mercedes had given her and painted her lips red with the lipstick from Sylvain and dusted her cheeks with rouge from Annette. Lastly, she slipped on her gold heels that Flayn insisted matched with the dress.

Now, she was ready.

* * *

It was dark and the only people she passed in the lantern-lit corridors and starlight courtyards were the late night guards. Some of them pretended not to stare at her. Others openly gawked. Byleth took it as a good indication that what she was planning to do would work, if even just a little.

Byleth stopped by the kitchens first and prepared a tray with bread, block of cheese, and a bowl of leftover potato and vegetable stew to bring with her. She hung a waterskin on the crook of her elbow and went on her way.

The only sounds she could hear when she entered the cathedral were her heels against the tiles and her deep breaths. The tray in her hand began to quiver so she put it down on a pew along with the waterskin. Dark veils coated the cathedral and the moon was covered by clouds. Byleth caste Fire to light one of the lanterns on the wall. 

She saw Dimitri’s outline, standing amidst the rubble in the exact same place she left him yesterday. He didn’t move even as she stopped but a foot behind him. Byleth could now hear him mumbling to himself.

His voice was unsteady. “Father, please. I’m trying. I swear that I’m trying.”

“Dimitri?” Byleth whispered. “Dimitri, are you alright?”

“Leave me!” His voice echoed against the walls.

“But I’m worried about you.” She said to his back. 

His shoulders tensed and his head was beginning to turn towards her but he stopped himself and took a step away from her. 

“I’ve brought you some food, Dimitri. Please eat.”

He ignored her. 

Byleth rubbed her lips together and wiped the sweat from her palms onto her skirt. She wanted to run back to her room and cry again for her fallen prince. But she reminded herself what was at stake and it gave her courage. 

“Please, Dima.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

She stepped in front of him and carefully watched his face. His sight shifted from a spot on the floor to her. His eye narrowed and he turned away before quickly turning back to her, eye set on her. He took a deep breath through his nose.

“What are you wearing?” 

It was the first time he initiated contact with her since he realized she wasn’t a ghost.

“Rhea put me in charge of the church. And I thought I ought to dress the part.” Byleth stuck her chest out to emphasize her large breasts.

“Hmph.” His circled her, his head tilting up and down to size her up from all sides.

“What’s the matter, you don’t like it?” Byleth asked as Dimitri stopped in front of her. “I thought you might.” 

She reached her hand up to his face and he didn’t stop her. She traced the lower strap of his eyepatch down his cheek and fondled his earlobe and proceeded to run her hand down his neck, over his shoulder, over his chest, and stopping to loop around his waist to hold the small of his back. He was still wearing full armor, but Byleth knew he could feel her.

“The guards patrolling seemed to like how I look.” She closed the gap between them and made sure to push her breasts against his chest plate so her cleavage would deepen.

“Fuck them.” Dimitri scowled.

Byleth separated herself from him and took a step back. “Maybe I should. I think it would be good for stress relief.”

Dimitri grabbed her and squeezed her waist to him. “I’ll kill them.

Byleth pushed him off her. “Don’t do that. Then how will they fuck me?”

Dimitri grabbed at her again, this time one arm around her back and the other hand cupping the base of her head. He leaned down and their noses touched.

“What are you doing, Dimitri?” Byleth whispered. She tilted her head up and her lips brushed against his cold nose.

“Let me kiss you.” He demanded and leaned further down but Byleth dodged his lips and he kissed her temple instead. He took hold of her chin to move her to face him and tried to kiss her lips again but Byleth pushed him away.

“Why should I?”

“Because I want to kiss you.”

“You wouldn’t want me. You don’t even care about me.” Byleth crossed her arms under her chest.

Dimitri held Byleth by her forearms. “I never said that.”

Byleth uncrossed her arms and held Dimitri’s waist. “But you implied it and that hurt my feelings.”

“Then I am sorry."

Byleth moved her medallion aside and pushed their cores together so the plate over his groin would rub against her in a most delightful way. She rested her cheek on his chest and ran her hands up and down his back. Though she loved how handsome and rugged he looked in his armor, she cursed it for keeping her from feeling him.

“You’re only saying sorry because you want to kiss me.”

Dimitri put his chin on the crown of her head. “And what of it? The fact of the matter is I never said I don’t care about you. And I’ve wanted you since I was in the academy. Everyone knew. Even you.”

“That makes me feel a little better. But only a little.” She lifted her head to look at his face.

“Then let me kiss you and you will feel much better.”

Byleth laughed and tore herself away from him and began to walk away. “I don’t think so.”

Dimitri came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He put his hand under her medallion to stroke her belly and she wished he wasn’t wearing gloves.

“Then what must I do?”

“To earn a kiss or to make me feel better?”

“Both.”

“You must eat.”

Dimitri lowered his head to level with her ear. “You?”

Byleth turned her head to him and let her lips move against his cheek as she spoke. “No, silly prince. Eat the food I brought.” 

She unclasped his hands over her navel and went to the pews. She was nearly halfway to the first bench when Dimitri started trailing after her with hurried footsteps. She sat down on the pew and brought the tray of food to rest on her lap. She tapped on the wood next to her and Dimitri sat down, leaving no space between them.

Byleth gave him a small smile as she caste Fire in her hand and hovered it over the stew to warm it a bit. Dimitri lifted his hand to move one of her braids from her face so he could cup her cheek. He bent his head down but Byleth scooted away and extinguished the fire in her hand. Dimitri growled and tried to move closer but Byleth set the tray of food between them.

“Eat.” She commanded. “Eat and I’ll give you what you want.” 

Dimitri clenched his jaw in defiance. 

“Now, Dimitri.”

He stuffed the whole block of cheese into his mouth. His eyes didn’t leave her as he chewed. After swallowing, he leaned his head forward but Byleth recoiled.

She pointed to the untouched slices of bread and vegetable stew. “Finish everything.”

Dimitri glared at her but obeyed, tearing into the bread and slurping at the stew. With a final gulp, he deposited the wooden bowl back on the tray. Byleth opened the waterskin cork and handed it to Dimitri and he chugged down the contents. He placed the empty waterskin on the tray and wiped at the dripping water at the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.

Byleth smiled at him and leaned forward to peck his chin.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She said.

Dimitri smirked and closed his eye, awaiting another kiss. 

But Byleth was busy being content with herself and her successful plan. She reached to collect the food tray to bring to the kitchens, until Dimitri tossed it aside. The tray, bowl, and waterskin crashed on the floor a few feet away from them. Byleth frowned and was about to reprimand Dimitri but he laid his body over hers across the pews.

“Dimitri!” She scolded as he began kissing at her mouth. She turned her head to the side to limit his access to her lips but he began kissing down her neck instead. “Dimitri, stop!” She pushed at his chest and they sat up. Dimitri stopped kissing her but he didn’t let go of her waist.

“I did what you said. So now I get to kiss you.”

Byleth shook her head. “I want you to take a bath first.”

“But you said-”

“And now I’m saying this,” She pointed towards the items on the floor. “Bring those back to the kitchens. Then report to the bath house. After you’ve thoroughly cleaned yourself, only then you may come to my room.”

Dimitri bared his teeth. “How do I know you will not just demand something else before I get to claim my prize?”

Byleth moved further away from him and crossed her legs.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Hmph.”

Dimitri made no attempt to move and they stared at each other for a good while before Byleth blew him a kiss. Dimitri groaned and did what he was told, gathered the items on the floor and made his way out of the cathedral. Before he exited, he looked back towards Byleth. She blew him another kiss and waved then Dimitri was out the door.

* * *

Byleth removed the ribbons from her wrists, the golden headpiece from her hair, and the golden medallion and accompanying tendrils from her body. She also did away with the supportive black padding over her breasts. They hung a bit lower but the rest of the dress still gave her enough support. 

Three knocks sounded at her door as she was wiping off her lipstick. She blew out all but one candle to set the mood right.

Byleth opened the door a crack. “Lorenz, is that you?” She said in her best sing-song voice.

Dimitri barged in and closed the door behind him, securing every one of the locks.

“You’ve had that pompous fool here so late at night?” He growled. 

“It was just a joke, Dimitri.” She said and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bed.

“Call me Dima.” He took a seat on the bed and took off his boots so he could move more towards the center. 

Byleth crawled on the bed next to him. “I thought you said not to call you that.” She put her arms around his shoulders, happy that he wasn’t in armor anymore so she could feel his muscles under his tunic and through his pants. She placed her hand on his thigh and bit her lip.

“And now I’m saying this:” He repeated her earlier words while rubbing her back. “Call me Dima. At least when it’s just the two of us.”

“As you wish, Dima.” Byleth placed her face against the crook of his neck and inhaled. “You smell wonderful.” She said and kissed him there.

Dimitri laid back in the bed and Byleth climbed on top of him as she continued to kiss his neck. 

“You can kiss me now.”

As soon as she gave permission, Dimitri tossed them over so he was on top. He placed wet kisses along her jaw and chin before settling on her lips. Byleth smiled with their lips together. 

It wasn’t the first time they kissed. When Byleth woke from her five year slumber and first reunited with Dimitri, they were both so overcome with emotion at seeing the other alive that they kissed. But then Dimitri pushed her away from him.

And here he was now, ravishing her. He was relentless, kissing and sucking on her lips. She had a feeling she would be met with several bruises the next morning.

Dimitri traced his tongue down her neck, leaving a trail of wetness that made Byleth sensitive to the cold. But Dimitri hugged her tightly and the cold wasn’t a problem.

Byleth squeezed her thighs together in anticipation at what he would do next. And she tried to keep herself from giggling. Really, she did. But Dimitri’s lips caressed her collarbone and Byleth’s body flinched, only serving to further press her body to Dimitri’s. He kissed at her again and Byleth shut her eyes.

She needed to retain some semblance of calm and restraint. Dimitri couldn’t know how much she really enjoyed this. Then her seduction wouldn’t be as effective. She had to be the one who had power over him. If he knew how deeply she desired him in return, he wouldn’t be as inclined to do her bidding since he could starve her of his affection knowing she would eventually submit herself to him. Byleth would soon become Dimitri's pet if she wasn’t careful.

Dimitri’s teeth grazed her neck and Byleth wished she was back to being the Ashen Demon. She had to get some kind of control back.

“Dima…” Byleth moaned. Dimitri bucked his hips against her core and Byleth was close to tearing her clothes off and offering herself to him. No, he was the one who was supposed to be doing that for her!

“Dima,” She rolled them over so she was on top. Dimitri thrust his hips again but Byleth lifted herself to her knees and left her chest pressing against his. “None of that now. You only get to kiss me tonight.”

Dimitri sucked in a breath and grabbed her butt, digging his fingers in and pulling her closer. He was rough, but Byleth put one of her hands on his and he relaxed his hold.

“If you want more, you need to behave yourself from now on.” She leaned her face to him and the mint of his freshly washed mouth lingered over her. “Do you understand?” Her tongue darted out to trace his lower lip.

Dimitri hugged around Byleth’s shoulders and lifted his head off the bed to kiss all over her face. Byleth made sure their cores were safely apart as she let him press his lips to her cheeks, her nose, and her eyelids. He went to her lips and Byleth forced herself not to kiss back.

“I said, do you understand, Dimitri?” She said through his kissing.

“Yes!” He wailed impatiently. 

Byleth frowned. She pulled away and sat on the bed between his legs. Dimitri wrapped his legs around her to bring her close but Byleth resisted. He was strong, stronger than her, but he was also trying not to hurt her.

“Do you understand, Dimitri?”

“Yes.” He said calmly.

“Good. Now come here.” She beckoned with her finger. 

Dimitri sat up next to her. Byleth ran her hands through his hair. Some of the ends were still wet from his bath. She caressed the back and sides of his neck. Dimitri sat still for her and she ran her hands across his shoulders and in circles on his chest where she loosened the tie of his tunic and spread open the fabric. Byleth let her hands wander underneath to feel his battle hardened chest. He wasn’t as smooth as she had imagined and she peeked down his shirt and saw a few scars. Her lips dipped underneath his collar to the nearest scar to press shallow kisses.

Dimitri leaned against the wall and brought a hand to hold Byleth’s back. She shivered, feeling his rough fingers against her skin but she kept adorning his neck with kisses. Dimitri’s hand slid lower down her back to the opening of her dress right below the small of her back and went further still, under the skirt and under her smallclothes to pet her bare bottom. Byleth let him have his fun because she was too busy nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Do you feel good, Dima?” Byleth’s lips glided over the curve of his jaw.

Dimitri tightened his grip on one of her buttcheeks as his answer.

Byleth set herself on trailing kisses across his cheek to his jaw and caressed his lips. Dimitri continued stroking her rear end and when he started to kiss back, Byleth broke the lock of their lips. Dimitri puckered his lips to make contact again but Byleth avoided him and he stopped. 

After waiting thirty seconds, Byleth brought her lips to his again. She was showering him with affection and he kept still, save for his hand massaging her. He tried to kiss back again and Byleth backed away again. She waited and Dimitri wrinkled his nose in anger. But Byleth wouldn’t let him have his way. She was the one in charge. So she grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from beneath her dress and sat herself on the edge of the bed away from him.

“Let me kiss you, Professor.” Dimitri said. 

Byleth crossed her arms and turned away from him. “You used to have such good manners.”

“Let me kiss you,” he paused before adding, “Please.”

“I should send you away, but since you asked so nicely, yes, you may.”

Dimitri grabbed her hips and dragged her onto the bed. Byleth’s pulse thundered in her ear as Dimitri set her on her back and climbed over her. He cupped her face and kissed her, deeper than ever before. His tongue lingered with hers and Byleth felt a twisting beneath her naval that sent her writhing with pleasure. Dimitri trapped her wrists at her sides to steady her and proceeded with dragging his lips and tongue along her face and neck.

“Dima,” Byleth called out but was careful not to be too loud unless she wanted to wake her neighbors on the first floor or perhaps the entire dormitory. She could feel Dimitri’s smirk against her skin.

“I want to hear you more, Professor.” He nibbled on the side of her neck and moved his hands from her wrist to her breasts. He pressed his large hands against her, nearly engulfing her even larger breasts. Byleth gasped, and had to muffle her freed hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

Dimitri pressed her breasts together and apart, together and apart, over and over again, enjoying the jiggling motion of her skin. He squeezed her mounds together against his face and nuzzled his face back and forth. Byleth kept her mouth covered but closed her eyes to enjoy his hands and warm breath against her

“Mmm, Dima."

Dimitri pushed the fabric of her dress aside, freeing her breasts to the open air. His tongue circled around her soft areola while he pinched her other nipple. Byleth arched her back and smiled, loving the feeling of him suckling her. He switched to lapping at the other breast when Byleth’s eyelids burst open in a panic. She pushed Dimitri off of her and covered her nipples from his sight with one of her arms.

Dimitri sneered at her but didn’t protest as she grabbed his forearm and led him to the door. 

“Please go get some sleep, Dimitri. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said and closed the door.

Her breathing was heavy as she leaned her back against the door. That was too close. She was giving him too much too soon. He would have made her his if she hadn’t come to her senses.

But at least her plan was working. Dimitri did what she wanted, when she wanted, and how she wanted and all because of the promise of a kiss. She wondered what she could make him do if she offered him more than that. And yes, Dimitri may have taken advantage of the situation, but Byleth was thankfully able to take back control. She would just have to have more discipline in the future.

But for now she was content to fall asleep and dream of his hands on her again.

She made her way back to the bed and tripped over one of Dimitri’s boots. Catching herself, she grabbed his boots, and opened the door. Dimitri was still standing outside. He tried to get inside but Byleth threw his boots down on her doorstep and slammed the door before he could get in.

**Author's Note:**

> See, Byleth? Dimitri hasn’t really changed. He’d still do anything for you. But you'd do anything for him, too.
> 
> Rating will go up next chapter. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated ;)
> 
> Now time to work on ch2 of His Perfect Woman.


End file.
